gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Clay Simons
Clayton "Clay" Simons,' '''also known as '''Crowdog '''or '''Big Clay,' is a character in Grand Theft Auto who appears as a main character and a friend in The Lost and Damned. Clay is a Lieutenant and The Road Captain of The Lost Brotherhood,. As the Road Captain of the Lost MC, he will deliver bikes to his fellow club members including Johnny Klebitz, who is able to call him via his cellphone whenever he needs a bike. He helps Johnny in many missions, and one of four surviving members of the Lost, along with Johnny Klebitz, Angus Martin, and Terry Thorpe. The Lost and Damned Clay is seen most the time with Terry Thorpe. Clay helping Johnny Klebitz and The Lost Brotherhood during most the game, like taking back Billy's Revenant and attacking The Angels of Death at their Clubhouse. When Johnny and Jim stole some AOD bikes, they called to Clay and Terry in order to help them against some AOD bikers. After Billy was Arrested, Clay remain loyal to Johnny and helped him by killing Brian Jeremy's Chapter. After Brian's death, Clay and Terry played a small role during the game and can be called for backup in severel missions. When Ray sent hitmen to kill Johnny and Jim, Clay and Terry planed an ambush along with Johnny to kill the hitmen. When Billy wanted to to talk with the fads, Stubbs conected with Clay and Terry, who got firepower to break the jail, Clay helped to Johnny who killed Billy. When they came to the Lost MC Clubhouse they burned it down, after it was trushed by Pegorino crime family. Clay, Terry, Johnny and Angus looked at thier burning clubhouse, and is one of the last survivers of the gang. Mission appearances ;The Lost and Damned *Clean and Serene *Angels in America *Action/Reaction *Liberty City Choppers *End of Chapter *Bad Standing *Heavy Toll (If called for back-up) *Marta Full of Grace (If called for back-up) *Shifting Weight (If called for back-up) *Diamonds in the Rough (If called for back-up) *Collector's Item (If called for back-up) *Was It Worth It? *Get Lost *Gang Wars Clay's Bikes *Hexer (after Clean and Serene) *Zombie B (after Liberty City Choppers) *Diabolus (after Angels in America) *Hellfury (after Action/Reaction) *Innovation (after shooting all Seagulls) *Revenant (after This Shit's Cursed) *Lycan (after Collector's Item) *Double T (after Shifting Weight) *Hakuchou (after complete 12 races) *Bati 800 (after complete Angus' Bike Thefts) Trivia *Unlike most of the other characters from the game, he does not have an entry in the LCPD database. This means it is impossible to know his exact age, as the game contains no concrete record of his birth year. However, at one point, Clay makes reference to his time guarding the U.S. Embassy in Saigon shortly before the city fell to North Vietnamese forces in 1975. This makes Clay 51 years old at the youngest, (as he couldn't have been born later than 1957 to have been actively serving in the United States military in 1975), and thus the oldest ranked member of The Lost Brotherhood. *If you call Clay to hang out, and then call Terry for use of his gun van, you will only hangout with Clay. (And Jim before TLAD's end). *He is a very quiet person, and usually just "leaves the politicking to you boys". He is fiercely loyal to Johnny Klebitz however, and sides with him following the Brotherhood's schism. *Clay is an obvious fan of the ladies, he likes to spend time with girls and often speaks about this during friend activities. He thinks, that women are the best thing in the world and when Johnny calls him for a show, he states that he "can take some time off the women to see a brother". He also often talks about his "gift", which ladies love, which is herpes. Clay also expresses remorse that one girl he's particularly fond of is with a member of the Angels of Death. *Clay is always seen with Terry Thorpe, if it's back-up or friend activities, much like Armando Torres and Henrique Bardas are in The Ballad of Gay Tony. *Clay likes to smoke marijuana and cigars. He always forget his cigars when he leaves home. He also makes frequent references to "tweaking", a slang term for the peak of a methamphetamine high. *Clay, along with Jim are the only non-caucasian members of the Lost. It is interesting to note that on his concept art, he is caucasian. *Clay was probably added to The Lost and Damned as an afterthought, considering he has no speaking roles in cutscenes and does not have any LCPD police database information. *Despite the fact that he is older than Jim (Clay is 51, Jim is 45), Clay calls Jim "old man", although this is likely just sarcasm. Gallery ClaySimons-Artwork.jpg|Concept artwork of Clay Simons Clayak47.png|Clay Using AK-47 de:Clayton Simons es:Clay Simons pl:Clay Simons Simons, Clay Simons, Clay Simons, Clay Simons, Clay Category:military personnel Category:members of the lost brotherhood